The present invention relates to roller finger followers for use in valve trains of internal combustion engines.
Valve trains of internal combustion engines typically include a roller finger follower for transferring rotary motion of a camshaft and/or lobe thereof to actuation of one or more engine valves. A conventional roller finger follower includes a body that carries a roller. One end of the body engages a lash adjuster and the other end engages a valve stem. The cam lobe engages the roller, causing the roller finger follower body to pivot about the lash adjuster and thereby actuate the associated valve.
The roller is disposed between the ends of the body, and between opposing sides of the body that space apart and interconnect the ends. The roller is typically annular in shape and defines an axially-directed orifice through which a shaft extends. The shaft is coupled to the opposing sides of the body to thereby couple the roller to the body. Thus, the sides of the body are disposed on either side of the roller, perpendicular to the central axis thereof. The sides of a conventional roller finger follower body are typically two to five millimeters in thickness or width. Needle bearings are generally required between the shaft and central roller orifice in order to reduce friction between the shaft and roller.
Automotive original equipment manufacturers and suppliers are continually striving to reduce component costs, complexity, and size. However, the widths of the body sides add substantially to the overall width of a conventional roller finger follower. Further, the shaft must be coupled or attached, such as, for example, by being disposed in bores formed in or being welded to, the sides of the body. Thus, assembly and/or manufacture of a conventional roller finger follower is a relatively complex process involving a plurality of component parts.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a roller finger follower having a reduced width.
Furthermore, what is needed in the art is a roller finger follower having fewer component parts.
Moreover, what is needed in the art is a roller finger follower that is relatively simple to manufacture.
The present invention provides a roller finger follower for use in a valve train of an internal combustion engine.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a body having a longitudinal axis, a first end and a second end. A first side member and a second side member are generally parallel with the longitudinal axis and interconnect the first and second ends. A roller seat is defined at least in part by the first and second side members. Further, a retaining clip is snap fit on the body and includes leg members that are coupled together with a cross member.
An advantage of the present invention is that the overall width relative to a conventional roller finger follower is substantially reduced.
A further advantage of the present invention is that relative to a conventional roller finger follower the number of component parts is reduced.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that it is relatively simple to manufacture.